User talk:ZhaneMegaKO
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 13:27, February 2, 2011 Human Cyborgs Human Cyrax and Human Sektor do not get their own pages, this has been discussed before, we agreed no separate pages for them. --Azeruth 01:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Just because you think he should doesn't mean he will. The reason other characters have pages is because they were separate from the others, such as Human Smoke was a completely different character than Smoke since he had his own bio and ending, and like Classic Sub-Zero. Human Cyrax and Human Sektor are just alternate costumes. --Azeruth 01:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :But he doesn't have his own biography or ending, he's not a separate character, it's just retelling the events of the past games. So he's just an alternate costume that you got to play as. --Azeruth 01:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :He doesn't have his own biography. He doesn't have his own ending. He's still attached the cyborg Cyrax as an alternate costume. He stays apart of Cyrax's main page. If in the next game they separate the two completely, he'll get his own page. --Azeruth 01:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :He's not getting his own page. Just because you want him to have one doesn't mean he gets one. In MK 2011, he's just an alternate costume. --Azeruth 02:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :All of the references to Cyrax as a human have been made in the Cyrax page, along with pictures of Human Cyrax. Same for Sektor. --Azeruth 02:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Human Smoke in MKT is a different character from Smoke. Check his bio and ending, explains why they aren't the same. One's real (Smoke) the other was just his memories (Human Smoke). The "Human" version of Smoke isn't really Smoke. Not alternate costumes. Two different characters that allowed people to play as one or the other. --Azeruth 02:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, what I'm saying is stop adding Human to Smoke's page when they aren't the same person. A memory of what once was is not the same as the person. He was playable, yes, he had his OWN bio and ending, but he's not Smoke. Just a memory. --Azeruth 02:40, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :You clearly don't get it. Smoke was a Cyborg in MKT. There was a memory of himself as a human as well. They have two separate pages because they are two separate characters. The Smoke that is here now is NOT the Human Smoke of MKT, he's not a memory, he's Smoke who was not turned into a Cyborg because Raiden saved him. The Smoke in MKT was a memory, aka not real but still playable so people could get to be the Human version of Smoke if they wanted to. Human Smoke appeared as an unplayable character when he first was debuted. Then they turned him into a cyborg. More than likely they decided to add the Human "memory" Smoke so people wouldn't complain about never getting to be the Human Smoke. Human Smoke of MKT is different from Smoke. They are NOT the same. Stop adding it to Smoke's page. --Azeruth 02:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) He's not getting his own page, stop trying, it's really annoying. And here's MKT: "Mortal Kombat Trilogy: "Before his transformation into a cybernetic ninja, Smoke was one of the Lin Kuei's finest ninjas. It was during this time that he came to know his greatest ally - Sub-Zero. When the Lin Kuei decided to automate their warriors, the two attempted to escape. While Sub-Zero successfully eluded capture, Smoke did not. He would become a robotic nightmare, his soul trapped inside a living machine. In his human form Smoke was a fierce warrior. In his mechanical body he is even more lethal. But his true form is that of a human, one he'll know again only in dreams." --Azeruth 16:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) And that ending was retconned: "In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, he was initially an actual part of the storyline. His ending described that he was able to somehow escape his artificial body, and had entered training in preparation for Mortal Kombat 4. However, Mortal Kombat Trilogy retconned this, and he was then described as being a non-canon character; simply how he remembered himself. " --Azeruth 16:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) People have tried to get Human Cyrax a page, they all failed, you're no different, stop being a baby about it. --Azeruth 16:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No, Human Cyrax is simply Cyrax, he's not a different character, his mentioned in Cyrax page and there's not much more to say about him. The next addition I'm bringing to the wiki should solve this problem for good. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 19:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) doG knahT I mean Kratos shouldn't be in Mortal Kombat, not as a guest character or anything, simply because he doesn't need to, and the only reason they did so was to get more sales. Period. Kapodaco! 19:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC)